Sasuke's Epic Proposal
by Praecipula
Summary: SasuNaru. One-shot. Naruto woke up on his birthday with a ramen at their table. He ate it and apparently, the engagement ring too which Sasuke was planning to give him.


**Title: **Sasuke's Epic Proposal

**Author: **Praecipula

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **SasuNaru -_- and Kiba/Itachi/Kiba (who knows?) as a side pairing.

**Warning: **Ultra fluffiness and a tiny poke at drama. Slightly crack. But I did crack up while writing this, so..be the judge.

**Author's note: **I know, yes. I said I wasn't going to write anymore and that 'Speak Now' was the last one I'm gonna post. But as I was just about to give up, plot bunnies attacked me at once. They murdered my brain and before I knew it, I was already in the middle of writing this. I wasn't supposed to put this up because I'm pretty sure it won't get finish but four days passed and I had this in my hand. And I realized the more I don't want to write, the more I need to. So there, please enjoy!

**And 'If I Had You-Adam Lambert' and 'Just Give Me A Reason-Pink ft.** **Nate' was playing throughout the writing process of this so I'm encouraging you to listen to them. **

**Summary: **SasuNaru. One-shot. Naruto woke up on his birthday with a ramen at their table. He ate it and apparently, the engagement ring too which Sasuke was planning to give him.

* * *

**Sasuke's Epic Proposal**

* * *

Blue-eyes fluttered open in slow manner, a yawn quickly forming on his mouth. Naruto stared at the wide mirror in the high ceiling for a few more seconds, wanting to prolong the pleasure and tiredness after a good night's sleep. The space beside him was empty but he didn't let it disturb him this time. His lover's smell still lingered in the sheets and he breathed it in.

The sun was high in the azure-painted sky, its warmth filtering through the glass-walled penthouse. The blond in bed shifted to his side and grinned at the huge expanse below the 29 story condominium. He had fallen in love with the view when he and Sasuke first saw it and had loved it even after one year since they bought it. He felt no regret building his home in this place and may it continue as it was.

It was Saturday and usually Naruto would be long gone from his bed and would either be teaching or chasing kids in the hallway of Konohagakure Elementary School. But no, it was October 10 and so Sasuke had made him apply for a two weeks' vacation. That gave him a right to relished the wonders of laziness and procrastination.

He had taken his time waking up, stretching, staring up at the mirror some more and finally getting out of bed and jumped four times before making his way to the kitchen. Passing by the living room on the way, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a large paper back on the coffee table.

One hand plucked the note attached and with familiar flutters of butterfly in his empty stomach, Naruto read it.

'Happy birthday dobe. It's your special day so you have to start your day with ramen, I know. Come to the office after you're finish. We'll talk. PS: You look gorgeous today. –Sasuke'

Naruto's grin stretched wider if possible. He poked his head inside the paper bag and thought og how much he loved the bastard again. The dull pain in his backside felt more comfortable now knowing that he could still feel the raven's touches. And it made everything real.

If anyone would care to ask him, the first meeting with Sasuke was not a disaster like everyone would guess due to the latter's pompous attitude. No, the raven had stepped into his classroom and Naruto had seen his true love instantly. He had gaped at the tall black-haired man dressed in grey Armani suit and had fluttered his eyes shamelessly.

Naruto had flirted of course. He smiled his best as he accompanied the man through the building and his insistent of the school's great curriculum and fine facilities came more from his desire to have the man's eight-year old cousin attend there so he could see him more. Sasuke had followed and listened with a blank expression.

The next day, Tsunade had scolded him for scaring away a possible sponsor. The blond had been clueless of the principal's rant and had asked why and received the biggest slap in his first year as an educator. Sasuke had denied the school and won't be dropping donations any time soon.

So no, contrary to people's beliefs, the first meeting wasn't a disaster. It was the second.

After his classes, Naruto had packed his things hastily and rode a cab to the tall structure of Uchiha Corporation. He stomped across the ridiculously lavished lobby and had demanded to see 'the bastard'. A Chinese girl with her hair in buns blinked at him and had asked for a form for appointment.

Naruto's anger only surged higher and so he marched towards the elevator, punched the highest floor and preceded waging war there. Sasuke had exited his office looking rumpled and scowled when he saw the blond having a really heated argument with the equally hot-tempered blonde woman, Yamanaka Ino as her name tag said.

Turns out Sasuke's cousin decided to study abroad as Naruto soon find out after the man had acted maturely and invited him for a cup of tea. There was a long awkward silence and fidgeting before the blond bolted out of the building to save an ounce of his dignity.

Four days later and the embarrassing incident almost wiped from Naruto's memory, he had the surprise of his life when a dark-blue Mitsubishi Monterosports halted in front of him just as the school gate closed. Naruto had no time to ponder the weird happening when Sasuke slid out of the driver's seat and had lean on his car with the same arrogance floating around his sphere of atmosphere.

'Will you have dinner with me tonight?'

The question defined Naruto's life now. They had been steadily going out for two years and had lived in Golden Pearl Hill's penthouse for one and a half. There were ups and downs in their complex relationship but Naruto wouldn't trade waking up in Sasuke's arms every day.

The Uchiha second heir might be arrogant, ruthless, snob and all that terrifying things his employees sprouted but he was a caring man who tolerated Naruto's brow-raising quirks, cook his breakfast and dinner and take him to lunch every day and the man who have every sex appeal and money in the world but still chose Naruto, a mere school teacher, to be by his side.

He would hold unto the bastard until the end.

Naruto scratched his stomach while gazing down at the ramen. He decided to have a trip in the toilet bowl first before having his breakfast. Sasuke's white polo shirt lay on the sofa's armrest so he snatched it and slid it on his naked body before changing his course and heed to the bathroom instead.

The still warm ramen sat waiting for him after he finished. Naruto plopped down on the carpet-covered floor and smiled widely at the bowl. He shifted to make his sore butt comfortable before digging his way to the much-loved noodles.

Every thread of it went inside his mouth pleasantly and appreciated. He paused once in a while and drank some of the broth before lifting another batch of noodles again with his chopsticks. This silent action was interrupted only when a hard and probably burned fishcake didn't slide in his throat peacefully. He choked at the feeling and clawed at his neck. The blond reached for the glass of water and drank it in one big gulp.

He exhaled in relief and frowned at the half-eaten bowl. Shrugging, he resumed eating.

* * *

Naruto clicked the remote on his hand and his Hyundai Tucson blip to announce it was safely close. He picked up his ever reliable bag pack from the ground before walking briskly across the wide expanse of the parking lot. His feet stopped at the familiar broad glass door. Pushing through, his eyes automatically locked at the closing elevator and he rushed to it before it could shut.

Breathing heavily, he glanced at the multiple pairs of eyes focused on him just as the metal ride shuddered and started going up.

"Good morning, people!" Naruto beamed at the empty stares before facing front. A rough hand tugged at his bag and he was pulled backward, emitting murmured protests at the annoying movements.

"Naruto!" Kiba grinned toothily, his brown hairs flying wildly as he literally jumped up and down. The glares intensified but Naruto returned his friend's enthusiasm.

"What's up, Kiba? How's it go? I hope you weren't scarred for life."

"I am!" The brunette's sunny expression morphed into scowl, his hand gripping the stacks of papers in his hands tightly. "You wouldn't believe Fugaku. He was death on earth. How could anyone be as stone face as he was?"

"I believe you. I was literally shaking on my feet when Sasuke first invited me to dinner with his family."

Naruto shuddered at the remembered memory. He could still see it like it was just yesterday. Having a man as a lover was enough to be frowned upon but having a rich man as a lover would be ten times worse, the blond had thought. Many of his co-teachers had sneer down on his relationship with Sasuke especially if the man was one of the business men to keep Japan floating. They thought he was using the raven for money.

Naruto really couldn't blame them. He was nothing compared to Sasuke and it was only natural people doubt them. But other's opinion was nothing compared to what Sasuke would be thinking so the first time the raven invited him to meet his parents, Naruto had lost his mind.

He was practically in daze throughout the day he was supposed to meet them, waiting for the dreading night. He was only glad Sasuke had hold his hand and assured him on the whole way to the Uchiha mansion. When they arrived, Naruto was near hyperventilating and it didn't help that as they entered the lavished dining room, three member of the family greeted him with silence.

It wasn't really that bad if you look at it the second time. Fugaku, aside from his mind-numbing interrogation, proved to be quite civil about his son's chosen partner. Mikoto was anything but pleasant after five minutes into dinner. Turns out she has a soft spot for orphans.

"Itachi was an asshole." Naruto mused, thinking back on how his lover's brother had practically embarrassed him by re-telling stories on how he often find Sasuke and Naruto in suspicious positions in every corner of the company. Mikoto had chuckled but Fugaku was visibly displeased. Naruto and Sasuke's combined icing glares didn't stop the bastard.

"Huh?" Kiba inclined his head, his expression of mocking as if he didn't hear the blond correctly. "As far as I remember, it was your Sasuke who ruined a possibly going pleasant dinner."

The elevator opened at the 8th floor and most of the people riding with them exited. Only four of them remained so Naruto had more space to flail his arms around after the machine started going up again.

Going into defensive mode, Naruto pointed one accusing finger at his huffing friend. "What do you mean it was Sasuke? Itachi had practically ruined my supposed to be innocent image!"

"And Sasuke had hinted to his parents that Itachi and I want to indulge in a threesome with a dog!"

"…he did?"

The two of them burst out in hysterical laughter. Kiba had to lean against the mirror beside him to remain standing while Naruto abandoned what remained of his poise to slid to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"I can't believe him!" Naruto wheezed between his uncontrollable snickers.

Their other companions glowered at their lack of restraint but they were beyond caring.

Kiba chortled. "You should have seen Fugaku's face. He was ready to stab me with his fork."

A resounding ding was heard and the other employee straightened out, eyes intent on the screen flashing 15th floor. It was obvious they couldn't wait to exit the elevator and create distance between them. Kiba arranged the papers in his chest in nonchalance.

"By the way, don't think I forgot your birthday." The brunette thumped his friend on the back earning him a goofy smile. He smirked and stepped out of the ride. "Remember, your last day off is mine."

Naruto remained smiling even as the metal slammed shut again. He couldn't believe the bully brunet with red-painted triangle tattoo on his cheeks would become an excellent accountant in one of Japan's leading companies. Kiba had attended the same middle school as him and they had formed team intent on creating ruckus and trouble in the entire campus. Students feared their vicious claws.

It was not until Naruto had been found beaten in the lakeside near their school with his cheeks cut in six vertical lines did Kiba pursued breaking away from fraternities. The blond had been adamant and had hated the thought of quitting from the only thing he could vent out his anger. Having no parents put a deal of strain on him that he strived to know his place.

But they met Umino Iruka, a teacher with a pushed kart as his classroom. They stumbled on him just as they were making their way to Naruto's house after a bloody fight Kiba had barely managed to drag the former away. Iruka was surrounded by little children, no older than six. He was teaching them to count when his soft brown eyes landed on their rumpled figures.

That was the beginning of Naruto's passion for teaching. After a few conversations with Iruka, they learned he preferred to teach stray children instead of having a well-paid educator job in one of the prestigious high school in town. He convinced them to work as the children's source of entertainment and Naruto had quickly found the job's purpose.

Kiba and he did their best to make the children laugh and made Iruka's lectures fun. Naruto suspected the only reason why Kiba wouldn't run away from the greasy kids was because he could see it was the sole thing keeping the blond away from fights. They even took over the lesson when Iruka had to go somewhere.

Naruto had fallen for the profession while Kiba went along.

They lost touch as they entered high school; the brunet had to go away with his parents to live in Tokyo. So it was an amiable surprise when seven months in a relationship with Sasuke and Naruto went to visit him in office again after the disastrous second meeting that he bumped into Kiba on the hallway.

They gawked at each other and had a very manly hug after the initial shock. Sasuke had soon hauled him off his feet and demanded to know why the accountant mutt was wrapped around him. Naruto had gawked some more at the 'accountant' stuff because really, Kiba had a burning antagonism towards anything that has to do with numbers. Sasuke had literally drag him by the ear and interrogated him mercilessly.

After that, Kiba became more close to his 'vain and asshole boss'

courtesy of Naruto. Itachi then came to the picture and the brunet soon found himself smitten by the Uchiha Corp. President much to Naruto's misery.

They had been together for one year and Kiba had successfully thwart Itachi's invitations to the mansion every time. But yesterday, as the mark of their anniversary, the brunet had no choice but to relent. Naruto was finally glad he won't need to assure his friend anymore. Kiba had been a wreck before the dinner. His only regret was that he could not come because it was a tradition to the family to have a private 'interrogation'.

The elevator 'dinged' again and so Naruto stepped out, stretching his arms upward and grinning foolishly at no one. He did a last once-over on the mirror like cubicles on 17th floor before he walk towards the blonde woman talking on the phone just outside the door with a silver placard embodied with Uchiha Sasuke and in a smaller font text Vice President below.

"-he will not be available next week." Yamanaka Ino spoke to the phone, her perfectly manicured hands tapping on the board in her desk. She glanced up as Naruto approached and held up a finger to signal him to wait. The blond nodded and plopped down on the swivel chair. "He will be attending to some personal occasion. I suggest you book your appointment in the fourth week of October. Yes, of course. I think I can manage to squeeze you in for today but I still have to check in case…"

Naruto drowned out the conversation and instead busied himself with the breath-stopping view below the glass walled floor. The whole Tokyo looked magnificent when one gazed down on it.

"So.." Ino started as she put down the phone. "Sasuke's still on the board meeting. They should have been finished forty minutes ago but Sakura picked up the wrong file for Itachi's presentation. It should be finishing any moment now."

Naruto nodded and smiled widely at her. "I don't mind. I can wait."

Ino's blue eyes instantly softened. She reached out for his hand and Naruto gave it to her oblingingly. "Naruto, you idiot. You know I adore you-"

"I know."

"Shut up. But as Sasuke's long time secretary I learned to adore him too despite his nastiness that everyone run away from. So I need you to make a promise for me before until I give you my birthday present."

Naruto's eyes lit up. He nodded again and waited for her.

Taking a deep breath, Ino opened one of the drawers on her left and begun rummaging. She took a picture and showed it to the patient blond. Naruto blinked at the intertwined smiling sand-brown haired woman and the lazy smirk on a familiar man.

"Ino…why are you showing me your ex-husband-"

Naruto never got to finish his question as Ino dropped her head between her palms. He waited more as she composed herself. Smiling wearily, she plucked the picture from his hand and ran a finger sofltly through the man's face.

"I love Shikamaru. I don't think I'll ever love someone again like that. We grew up together and married each other. I never told you why we separated. It's just-because we're so close and comfortable with each other, I neglected him unconsciously. I stopped caring what he thinks of me. The fire in our marriage quickly burned out. I can't blame him why he started going out with Temari. He told me it was never meant to continue but I guess I was too confident to see that he no longer needs me. He wanted and needed Temari and at first, I couldn't understand. We were meant to be since we were young. We were supposed to stay together. But he chose her and in the end, I could only watch him leave. And I only realized it now, marriage wasn't supposed to be like what I had done. Marriage is not a thing to get tired of."

"Ino.."

"Naruto, do you get my point? No matter what, you have to keep Sasuke loved. He's aloof, loner and preferred his own interest until he met you. Now I can see you're a part of him and I don't see it separating any time soon. He might be vain and arrogant but he's insecure deep inside. He would never admit it but he is. So you have to always make him feel love. You have to show it."

"Ino." Naruto stared at her fondly and saw a sister he had never been given a chance to be with. He saw how devastated she was when her ex-husband left her eight months ago and he had been as angry as she first had been. "You know me. I love Sasuke and I damn make sure he knows it every fucking second."

The blond girl chuckled softly. "I know."

Naruto watched her tucked away the picture in the drawer before Sasuke's voice called him. He turned around saw his lover standing in the middle of the room with his usual air of arrogance. Black-hairs were carefully styled upwards that few believe to be natural but Naruto did. He knew it stuck up naturally and Sasuke had never bothered to correct it because it suits him. Naruto smiled when he recognized the raven's deep blue tie as the one he gave him last month and he stood up to meet Sasuke's outreach hands.

"Sasuke.." Naruto leaned back and admire the aristocrat face before pressing his lips on the man's parted ones. He nipped at the lower lip and felt Sasuke's heart beneath his palm.

"Let's go inside."

Naruto nodded and started stepping back but the raven kept a firm hold on his waist. Sasuke opened the door but before he could lead the blond inside, Ino called out from her desk.

"You forgot your gift." Ino stood up and hand him a small box with orange wrappings. He beamed at her and started opening it at once.

Inside was a bundle of coupons for Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto had a second to stare before he was howling in delight. "I can't believe it Ino. You're the best!"

Sasuke grumbled at his side. "Thank you, Ino. I have enough hard time shoving vegetables in his mouth even with constraint on his ramen supply and you just have to hand him these."

"Shut up, teme." Naruto scowled at him and smiled again at the snickering blonde girl.

As they enter Sasuke's office, Naruto immediately deposited his bag on the ground and jumped on the plushy sofa that the raven had bought because the blond complained constantly on the stiff feel of the swivel chairs. It was orange, fluffy and his body could sink comforyably into it.

Naruto sighed heavenly and closed his eyes.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered but he gazed down in fondness. Loosening up his tie, he dropped down to his knees and started crawling above his still lover. Naruto's hand came up and rubbed at his back just as the sofa depressed more at their combined weight.

Sasuke captured the blonde's lips. His tongue darted inside and Naruto opened his mouth with a moan, his hand rubbing down Sasuke's back slipping through the blazer.

"Sasuke…"

The raven parted away and pressed his nose on Naruto's neck, licking down and sucking at the spot beneath his Adam's apple.

"So?"

"Hmm…"

"Naruto…happy birthday."

"I love you."

"Naruto.."

The blond finally flicked his eyes open and stared at Sasuke's expectant gaze. He blinked and waited for the man to say something but the raven remained silent, frowning at every second passed Naruto didn't talk.

"Sasuke?" Naruto probed, their peaceful moment fading away as the raven's scowl grew.

"So.." Sasuke tried again and planted another deep kiss in the blond's mouth but the man still didn't say something or anything and Sasuke was starting to lose his patience. "Naruto, why don't you say something."

"Something?" Naruto echoed. "What something?"

He tried ransacking his brain for something that he might forget but he could only come up with the breakfast ramen. Naruto stared at Sasuke's resurfaced expectant expression. "Thank you for the ramen?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Thank you. Just thank you?"

"Well…" Naruto's brow furrowed and thought of a complement. "It was really delicious."

"Just that."

"Sasuke, what-"

The raven stood up unceremoniously, leaving the blond staring up at him in puzzlement. His dark-eyes blanked and he looked down at his lover with a tightened jaw.

"I see. I understand. Forget it. It was a mistake for me to assume more." And with that, Sasuke sat behind his desk and started flipping through the folders in front of him.

Naruto's lips parted before he followed the man. He laid both hands on the desk and leaned forward but Sasuke refused to look up. "What the hell?"

"Yes. What the hell." Sasuke growled and pushed the folder aside, burying his face in his palms. Naruto was vaguely reminded of the devastation Ino had displayed a moment ago. He was about to reach for Sasuke's hand but the man harshly rubbed his palms against his face. "What the hell was I thinking really. How could you possibly be-"

"Sasuke?"

A box was then thrust in front of Naruto and he lifted it up.

Sasuke spoke behind the palm in his mouth. "Happy birthday."

But Naruto didn't really feel like his birthday was happy at all. Sasuke was acting strange and it continued until the evening which the man took him to dinner and had slipped his gift necklace with a diamond Uchiha pendant on his neck.

Naruto was further convinced something was happening when Sasuke didn't made love to him that night.

Or the next morning. And in the night again.

And in the following two days which just didn't seem possible.

* * *

Naruto woke up with the familiar throbbing need on his lower part. He blinked and glanced down at it before groping for Sasuke's hand beside him. Sasuke was curled up in his favorite pillow, face buried in its soft texture. The blond knew he would have a hard-time waking up the bastard who didn't gave him a good fucking or slow making love last night. And it was his birthday, the asshole.

So now he woke with the hardest morning wood.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, creeping on the man's back and slipping his fingers through his thin white shirt. He planted a soft kiss on his shoulder and tried to roll him over.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, immediately squinting at the expectant blond staring at him. "What?"

Naruto frowned and pushed the raven on his back, straddling him. He bent down and kiss the exposed neck, his mouth parting as he suck just the side of his adam's apple. Sasuke's hand came to his neck and rubbed the soft coarse of hairs.

"I'm hard." And to emphasize his point, he grabbed Sasuke's other hand and pushed it on the bulge in his short pants.

Sasuke glanced at it briefly before turning his gaze on the window. "I can see."

"I know you can see." said Naruto with an almost snappish tone. He grasped Sasuke's chin and tilted it back to him. "I'm asking you to do something about it since you were tired last night. I'm sure you were rejuvenated with sleep."

Sasuke's eyes flitted to the TV behind the blond and chose to ignore his sarcastic tone. "Maybe you want breakfast?"

"My penis doesn't want breakfast Sasuke. It needs loving." Naruto almost whine, leading the man's hand on his aching hard-on but Sasuke nearly jumped out from underneath him.

He blinked as his sexy lover disappeared in the bed and tactfully ran to the kitchen. Naruto's head popped up beside the bed, sheets tangled in his body and his ass throbbing painfully not in pleasure but in literal pain. Scowling, he stood up from where the bastard had thrown him after hid obvious panicked.

"What was that?" Naruto barged into the kitchen and seize Sasuke's hand. The latter looked at him innocently but Naruto knew better. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger but it diminished instantly before the blond could ask. Shrugging off, Sasuke turned to the abandoned pan on the kitchen counter and picked it up again. He grabbed two eggs from the tray and cracked it open in the nearby bowl, opening the stove with his other hand.

Naruto's entire face was frowning as he watched the bastard whisked the eggs and pour it down on the hot pan. "Is this really happening?" he asked with incredulity, "Are you not talking to me?"

Sasuke craned his neck, something Naruto didn't expect. "I'm talking. I'm just making your breakfast."

"How did this fell into breakfast? I asked you for sex and now you're frying eggs! There's a serious misunderstanding here Sasuke!"

On cue, the raven turned his back and continued lavishing his eggs with utmost attention.

Naruto stood frozen in the kitchen entryway.

-OOOO-

The TV was on, quietly playing 'Letters to Juliet'. Naruto's eyes were glazed as he tried focusing but he was really not in the mood. He peeked at Sasuke's figure fiddling with his phone and warmed immediately.

Crawling, he attached himself to Sasuke, hugging him from his side as his legs came up to rest in the raven's lap. The huge comforter followed him and he wrapped it around them, nuzzling Sasuke's neck in the process.

"You're tired." Sasuke remarked casually, setting aside his phone so he could support the blond's body with his arms. They fell back on the pile of pillows and Naruto buried his face in the man's chest in content.

"Tsunade's wild." Naruto grumbled sleepily. "There's some parent who won't leave Sakura alone. Said she's harsh to her students."

"I can see that."

He thumped Sasuke lightly on the side, pursing his lips as he looked up. "Be nice. She loves her students more than anything else. It was a false accusation."

"Hm." Sasuke lowered his head and captured Naruto's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and returned the kiss in a leisurely pace, relishing the feel of Sasuke's hands rubbing at his back.

It was moments like this Naruto finds himself reached his life goal. He had never imagined happiness of this intensity but now that he was experiencing it, he felt like he could do anything. Sasuke changed him where Iruka or his other friends could not. Iruka had given him a passion, Kiba had been his companion through finding himself, Sakura his guide and Tsunade as his mentor but Sasuke gave him something else.

He gave him life and every day, Naruto strived to get better. He wanted the man to always see the best in him and though Sasuke had been at his side in his worst, Naruto would forever want to improve himself. Sasuke did that to him.

Every minute, he would doubt himself if he really deserve the man but Sasuke would vanish it with just a small smile, a chaste kiss and a single touch. Each time, he would feel himself wanting to be a better person. It was a scary uncontrollable emotion but Naruto embraced it with both arms.

"I love you.." Sasuke whispered, pulling back an inch before catching Naruto's lips again. "I love you."

Naruto answered with a moan and tug on the man's boxer shorts. He arched, expecting Sasuke to bend for his neck so he was caught off guard when the man rolled over and dropped from the bed with a muffled yelp.

Naruto stared at his empty arms for a second before perking up at Sasuke rushing to the bathroom. The blond was quicker and lunged at the raven, sending them flying down to the floor. Sasuke's flushed face looked up at him in surprise, starting to struggle but Naruto grabbed his hands and pinned it above his head, pressing harder at the body beneath his.

"What the fuck is happening?" Naruto gasped. "Is there something wrong you're not telling me?"

"No!" answered Sasuke too defensively. Naruto narrowed his eyes warily and let go of the man's wrists but Sasuke's arms wrapped around him immediately, pulling him down until Naruto's forehead rested on the raven's shoulder.

"I just need to use the bathroom."

"Then you could have just told me." Naruto snapped, his voice slightly muffled but he was suddenly too exhausted to argue. "No need to bolt away from me."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I'm tired."

Naruto's head pulled back and he gaze at Sasuke with hopeful eyes. "Sex?"

"No." Sasuke covered his face with his palm. "Maybe next time. We should sleep."

-OOO-

It had been two days and Naruto found himself caught up with the ridiculous notion that Sasuke did not want sex. Which was beyond incomprehensible because the bastard need it, crave it, yearn it just as much as Naruto does.

So there was no way Sasuke won't have sex with him right?

Naruto nodded determinedly at the mirror. He could do this. And there was no way in hell Sasuke wouldn't wipe his work table, throw Naruto in it and fuck him hard because as unbelievable as it sounds, they haven't had sex for two days!

The mild heart attack came and Naruto whimpered at his miserable reflection.

But fear not for Uzumaki Naruto had developed a plan to seduce that little Uchiha and sent him to his knees in no time. Smirking, he ran his gaze over his body. From the fluffy feathery tiny hat clipped on his hair to the crunched-like necktie down to the red corset over his maid dress that reached down just below his ass and his knee-high white socks matched with a two-inches black shoes.

Naruto had a hard time keeping his face straight after realizing for the umpteenth time just how much he looked ridiculous right now. Okay, so he was kinda hot and he was sure Sasuke would wet himself in excitement with just one glance at him because this had been his long-time dream. Naruto dressed in a skimpy maid outfit.

He had sworn, after he heard Sasuke suggested he wore such degrading costume, that there will be no future Naruto dressed in such and he would never ever stoop so low and abandon his masculinity for Sasuke's selfish idiotic desire.

But Naruto was in full panic mode so after begging Sakura to find him a maid costume –something that he was grateful for her because other than a choked expression, she said nothing and promised to help him –he rushed to Sasuke's office and changed into the abominable thing.

Sasuke better be worth of this. And he hoped to all heavens no one beside his lover saw this or he would commit suicide in front of the whole Japan.

Tugging at the dress to try to make it longer and only having it popped up to show his pink panty (he shuddered at the thought and cursed Sasuke again for putting him in this state), Naruto sat atop Sasuke's ludicrously organized table in what he hoped was a feminine pose.

Itachi entered unceremoniously and they shrieked in unison.

"What the fuck?!" Itachi hollered, his hands clawing at his face. "Naruto, just what the fuck?!"

"Get out!" Naruto yelled in return, arms crossed over his chest protectively. He poked his head out behind the table where he had managed to flip over in panic to hide from Itachi's unexpected appearance. "Get out or I swear to God Itachi!"

"Give this to Sasuke!" Itachi slowly bend down to lay a folder on the ground, eyes shut. Naruto was reminded of a criminal surrendering to the police. The man almost hurled his body out of the room.

Breathing heavily, Naruto tried composing himself again and nearly sent himself sobbing on the floor. It was unfair; Itachi would never let him live this down.

Five more minutes passed before Sasuke, the asshole, finally entered his office.

Naruto had lost his fire and instead of greeting the raven with his legs cross on the table, he opted for the couch, hands gripping the pillow in case someone caught him again.

"-Ino just send it to him by email. If he still won't comply, I'll take care of it."

And just as expected, the moment Sasuke's gaze fell on him, his eyes glazed. The door closed behind him.

"Sasuke-sama…"

That was all it took Sasuke to come barreling towards him, freeing his necktie before his body covered Naruto's trembling one. Gasping, the blond gripped the man's side as Sasuke's mouth sucked at his earlobe, hands groping wildly to slide inside his parted lips.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke's started slipping the horrendous panty down, his fingers grazing his balls lightly. Oh god, the embarrassment was worth it. He shut eyes, mouth agape as Sasuke's lips strayed downward and his free hand exposed his chest.

"Oh shit…" Naruto's eyes snapped open just as his nipple was caught between Sasuke's teeth and a thumb pressed to his asshole. Growling, he grabbed the raven's hair for a kiss. Sasuke returned his aggressiveness and slip his tongue inside. Naruto sucked it, a dribble of saliva on his jaw.

"See?" The blond gasped as they parted. "I miss your cock."

Sasuke went stiff immediately. He pulled away reluctantly and watched the blond spread wide on the couch with clear lust.

"I have a meeting."

Naruto's jaw could drop no lower as he gawked at his retreating lover. He managed to splutter a soft no before Sasuke disappeared out of the room.

-OOO-

"That was unforgivable!" Naruto screamed furiously, throwing the shocked man on the bed. He followed suit, jumping at Sasuke's waist and straddling him. Seizing his jaw, Naruto kissed him hard.

Sasuke opened his mouth wider and let the blond. But when Naruto's hands strayed to his pants, Sasuke pulled back again in what was easily becoming a familiar scene. Naruto scowled angrily, almost ripping the man's pants as he grabbed it down.

"No!" He growled, ignoring Sasuke's protest as his prying hands tug down stubbornly. "We're having sex! You left me in your office looking like that! You have no humanity in you!"

"Naruto.."

"Don't Naruto me!"

"Please I…" Sasuke caught his hands and cradled it to his chest. "I'm tired."

Naruto's head bow as he breathed heavily. His body slumped tiredly, both from the unexpected twist of events from earlier and Sasuke's strange and painful rejections. "I don't get it.."

Sasuke's left hand stretched upward and stroke the blond's scarred cheeks. He looked as if he was in an excruciating pain but Naruto was beyond noticing.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked with a hurt expression. "With us? Sasuke, tell me..what's happening?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing! You're avoiding me!"

"That's not true." Sasuke pulled down Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. They lay in the bed for a few seconds before Sasuke spoke again in a strangely choked tone, drawing circles on the blond's back soothingly. "Everything's fine."

-OOO-

"Sasuke..have sex with me?"

"Do you want ramen or pizza for dinner?"

"Sasuke, did you hear me? I'm horny!"

"I think I want pizza. God knows you eat enough ramen-"

"Stop it!"

"And it's unhealthy. We should buy more vegetables-"

"Sasuke I swear if you don't stop!"

"Maybe we can take a trip to the grocery later."

"Ughh!"

"What do you think?"

"I think you don't love me anymore."

"What? Of course I love you!"

"More than anything?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then have sex with me?"

"What's the number for pizza delivery again?"

* * *

"I don't understand! He's being unreasonable!"

Naruto slumped further on the table, face buried within his cross arms. His sobs were getting louder every second and when he heard the frustrated grunt from the man in front of him, he weeps more. He was being an asshole about this but he had an excuse! If he was feeling miserable, everyone should too. Never mind he was not in the right state of rationality right now.

Lack of sex really did the strangest things to a person.

"Naruto.." Itachi sounded like he too would start wailing soon, his fingers rubbing his forehead incessantly. "Do I really need to hear this?"

The blond shot up from his slouch posture. "Of course! You're his brother!"

"Being his brother doesn't mean I get to be your sex therapy!" Itachi hissed indignantly but it was dismissed in a flick of a hand, Naruto continuing his long lament about Sasuke's enigmatic if not slight mind-bogging behavior.

"He refused me at the sexiest point of my life-" Itachi's leaned miserably aside as the flash of that hideous cosplay resurfaced, -"and no matter how I narrowed my eyes to appear adorable, the bastard just wouldn't touch me!"

"What are you talking about? I saw you sucking each other's face in the hallway earlier!"

"That's not it! You don't get me!" Naruto looked up with watery eyes, pausing to create the dramatic effect that could only match what he was feeling right now. "He won't have sex with me."

Itachi groaned. "Oh god, thanks for the image Naruto. I really like imagining my brother's sex life."

"Ew." Naruto dead-panned. "You do?"

The metal stapler wheezed just an inch beside the blonde's head and he looked at it in horrified silence to the murderous older Uchiha. He pursed his lower lip and crossed his arms in his chest, bending low from the table.

"Naruto.." Itachi picked up a folder from the stacks in the left side of his work table and tried covering his face with it. The vision of Naruto literally surrounded by dark clouds was too much. Even his melancholy personality deemed it too dark. "Please just go to Kiba. Maybe you can talk to each other like the ukes you are."

"Uke?" Naruto ears perked up and his dejected expression was momentarily wiped to make way for confusion. "But I heard you one time begging for 'more ah! more Kiba! Push it in..give it to me!'"

Flushing, the older man pressed the folder harder and a muffled 'a stupid misunderstanding' was heard.

Naruto's elbow thudded hard on the table and he pressed his left cheek on his closed fist. "Really?"

Itachi removed the folder from his face and slammed it hard on the desk, glaring at the mischief palstered all over the grinning blond. "Don't you have a boyfriend to convince with having sex?"

At that, Naruto's forlorn mood came back. The blond bowed his head and intertwined his palms in his lap.

The image was too tragic for Itachi to try shooing away. Sighing, he leaned back and resigned to the fate of having to comfort the blond without giving away Sasuke's epic fail of a plan. He was sure there was just some kind of misunderstanding here that the two lovers stubbornly refused to see.

"Naruto, can you think of anything that might make Sasuke mad?"

"Nothing." answered Naruto quickly. He sat up straighter and looked at Itachi straight in the eyes. "Nothing at all. And he's not mad at me. Well, kinda…he just refuses to have sex."

"And that's a big deal?"

Naruto appeared taken aback by the question and was silent for a few seconds. His eyes locked on the framed picture on the open drawer behind Itachi before he spoke again. "No..no it's not a big deal. I can live without sex-"

"Can you?" Itachi interrupted with a knowing smirk but Naruto glowered at him.

"Can I finish here?" Naruto snapped impatiently and the older man nodded, the smirk still in his lips but he ignored it for the time being. "As I was saying, I can live without sex if Sasuke asked me about it for whatever reason. But not like this! I feel like I did something wrong when I can't think of none. I've been a good, attentive lover since we got together and I tried to please him as much as I can. But he's withdrawing from me and I'm confused and scared…I feel like I'll lose him soon.."

By the time the blond finished, Itachi was gazing out from the glass walls surrounding his office. He wore a contemplating expression that Naruto did not dare interrupt him.

"There's something wrong." Itachi started, snapping his eyes to the expectant blond. "But you have to be the one to solve it. I have not talk to Sasuke yet since-since _that_ so I have no idea what goes through his head. He seemed depressed lately, I can tell. While I love to see you two make-up and stop whatever this thing you disgustingly calls a lover's spat, it's not in my hand."

Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed that Itachi could not give him a more elaborate solution. He waited for more words but the man started flipping the papers in his hand as if waiting for Naruto to make his leave. Slumping dejectedly, he stood up and murmured a soft thanks.

"Naruto.." Itachi called out before he could open the door and he looked back from his shoulder hopefully. "Sasuke loves you. He might be like this but everyone could tell he'll hold you, as cheesy as I word it, forever."

Well, that didn't exactly make him feel better. He felt more puzzled with Sasuke's behavior than ever. Nodding, he stepped outside.

* * *

"You're leaving." Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto didn't respond and continued packing instead. He picked up four of his most comfortable shirts and shoved it in his bag pack. Two shorts and a jean followed them before he started making his way to the bathroom for his hygienic necessities, Sasuke hot on his trail.

"Why?"

He grabbed his soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, shaving cream and razor in his chest and walked back in their bed. Dumping them on a plastic, he tied it securely. He was about to zip up his bag when Sasuke's patience finally snapped and clutched his arm.

Naruto met his furious gaze calmly. "What?"

"Where the fuck are you going?" Sasuke asked with obvious anger in his tone. His damp bangs was plastered on the sides of his face, probably caused by sweat from running to their condominium after the blond texted him he won't be there when the raven gets home. "I thought you took a leave so you could spend your week with me."

"Which you're not doing enthusiastically, I must say." Naruto shot back drily, his hand drifting from his bag to clench tight. "I don't want to impose any longer, so while you're wallowing in self-pity, I'll make myself scatter. Consider your thanks heard."

"No—Naruto..I just.." Sasuke said brokenly and he appeared to give up as he sat with a tired expression, the bed dipping from his weight. The blond watched him rubbed his face with his palms. "Don't go. I'm sorry...It's okay with me, really. I can deal with it so you don't have to go."

Naruto blinked, bewildered as he tried processing his boyfriend's words. No matter how he looked at it, it all came down as if it was his fault. He scowled at that and picked up his heavy bagpack and slung it into his shoulder.

"Whatever motion that pushed into thinking this is somewhat _my_ fault, snap out of it before I come back. I don't want to deal with your shit anymore, Sasuke."

The black-haired man's face fell as he finally realized the blonde's seriousness to leave. He stood up with a slight wobble and reached for Naruto, encasing him in a firm embrace. Naruto went with it willingly, hoping and wishing the raven would finally tell him what was wrong because he really didn't want to go and spend his vacation without the man.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Stay.." Sasuke whispered in his hair, his tone cracking as if he would break any moment now.

The blond raised his arms and pressed into the man's back, rubbing in soothing motion. Burying his face on the soft fabric of Sasuke's white polo shirt, he murmured, "Tell me what's wrong S'uke.."

"Nothing. I'm fine. We're fine."

"No, we're not." Untangling himself regrettably, Naruto tilted his chin up and pleaded with the raven once. "Tell me.."

Sasuke's eyes drop and with a tiny voice so unlike him, he said once again. "We're fine."

"Then I have to go. You need to think as well as I do. I'll be with Kiba so don't worry. You can call me anytime…I'll always be here."

And with a final glance to Sasuke's stiff figure, he exited their room and rode the elevator to the lobby. The people passing him by felt like tiny flicks of light, so invincible they were he barely crossed the room without tripping. He just couldn't see anything and his vision were weirdly blurred. There were wet, probably sweat marring down his cheeks.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kiba asked immediately, getting out from his car when he saw his friend tear-streaked face walking absentmindedly.

Naruto brushed him off and got to the red Toyota Vios, squeezing his bursting bag pack in his feet. "Nothing. We should go."

They went to the beach Kiba's sister's own. It was located on one of the nearby provinces that could nearly pass by as a city, with its crowds and technology not unheard of. They drove down for two hourse before the mint green painted house located atop a small hill with narrow zigzag as its road came to view. Kiba had a hard time going up what with the small way and Naruto's fidgeting.

Eventually, they arrived and crawled into the living room's couch immediately. The smell of wood was refreshing and Naruto glanced around the room leisurely. There were only two rooms, the master bed and for the guests. It was one-floor house so you could see everything from the living room situated on the center of the place. Kiba would be taking the master room and Naruto had no trouble staying in the guest room. His friend pointed the door just beside the kitchen's doorway and told him that was where he would be sleeping. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes with what was supposed to be briefly.

He woke up forty-five minutes later and Kiba was already calling him for an afternoon snack. Rolling his shoulders, Naruto could now feel the exhausting feeling of the last days and almost feel a bit grateful for having a small time without worrying about Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head and made his way to the kitchen.

The next day, Kiba had asked him if he want to go swimming, something Naruto wouldn't deny even in his deepest depression. He put on his short and they race to the water. Two hours and they were still on the ocean, only getting out when Kiba had complained he was hungry.

After they had taken their lunch and Naruto felt his stomach throbbing painfully and realized he hadn't taken a shit for nearly a week. He entered the bathroom, fully expecting to dump a load as he sat on the toilet; phone in his hand. He glared at it and hoped that Sasuke could feel it because the bastard hadn't even texted or called him since yesterday. So much for wanting him to stay.

He bit his lip and fought the overwhelming need to hug and kiss Sasuke just to dull the ache in his chest. After two years of being with the man, he found it difficult living without him. Or waking up without him. It wasn't like they were never had been apart before. Sasuke usually left on his business trips alone and Naruto had his own seminars. But this uncertainty was killing him, knowing that if Sasuke still refuse to confess what was wrong, Naruto would have to put his foot down and stop.

He couldn't live without Sasuke. It was a strong feeling that if contradicted, his stomach would form a hollow hole that sends mind-numbing fear in his mind. Though his selfishness couldn't get in the way of Sasuke's happiness so if the man does not feel anything for him anymore, he has no choice but to let go.

Naruto's eyes watered and he was about to bent forward to wipe them with his hands when an especially weird stinging pain tore his asshole apart. He blinked stupidly and looked behind him but since he couldn't see it properly, he had to stand up and peered about the mass of disgusting mush of brown.

If it was anyone, they would be revolted by the sight but Naruto owned that shit so he couldn't find it in himself to act girly about it. He squinted his eyes just as a circular something glinted and a suspiciously text that reads Sasuke flashed.

Naruto bravely plunged his hand down and pulled the thing out that turns out to be a ring.

A single diamond sat in the center.

_Sasuke and Naruto_ engraved on the entire space inside.

And suddenly, everything made sense.

"_And I only realized it now, marriage wasn't supposed to be like what I had done. Marriage is not a thing to get tired of."_

"_Naruto, do you get my point? No matter what, you have to keep Sasuke loved. He's aloof, loner and preferred his own interest until he met you. Now I can see you're a part of him and I don't see it separating any time soon. He might be vain and arrogant but he's insecure. He would never admit it but he is. So you have to always make him feel love. You have to show it."_

"_Naruto, can you think of anything that might make Sasuke mad?"_

But when did Sasuke-

The ramen.

* * *

"When will you close the deal with the Hyuuga Enterprise? It's been a month already and you're not showing any progress at all."

Sasuke lowered his hand from the projected screen in the white board. He ignored the need to snarl at the smug man sitting in the far left of the long table, knowing that everyone was watching him now with observing eyes than ever. This was becoming a familiar scene, he mused in disdain.

Since Shimura Danzo bought Mikoto Uchiha's 20% share in the company and become part of the Board of Directors, he had made it his job to keep proving the other members of Sasuke's incompetence. Fugaku hadn't taken the uncalled underhanded remarks well but Sasuke had assured his father he could take care of his own problems.

"Don't tell me…" Danzo continued, shuffling the thick binder in front of him. Silence accompanied his incoming taunts. "You're neglecting your current projects? I heard you had a fight with your lover, is this why?"

Calmly meeting the man condensing stare, Sasuke tapped his pen on the table patiently. "I assure you that I'm working on the contract and I'm in no way affecting my work with personal matters. If you want, I'll deliver to you the papers first and foremost after Hiashi sign it."

The other people in the meeting room was suddenly flipping through their notes in faked interest, hoping that the glaring contest between the Vice President and Accounting Director would stop soon and not proceed to a more verbal cold war.

Itachi handed a file to Sasuke which the latter glance at dismissively, breaking his intense eye contact with his nemesis. His brother nodded and folded his arms in his lap again, gaze focused on the glowing monitor of his laptop.

"We should proceed to the Finance Department."

The statement bought out strings of relieved sighs. Sasuke raised his brow at Danzo's slit eyes, challenging him to add more taunts but the older man only answered him with his trademark sneer. Sasuke sighed and took his seat in front of Itachi and let the next person stand in his previous spot. He closed his powerpoint presentation and removed his USB from the laptop, allowing the short brown-haired man to insert his.

Leaning back, Sasuke listened as the other started his report and nearly jumped out of his chair when an loud bellow of his name resounded in the professional stillness of the room. He met Itachi's gaze quizically.

All eyes snapped to the door which suddenly banged open, revealing a panting blond and another nervous blonde.

"Naruto.." Ino casted the room with an apologetic smile before forcefully tugging the blonde's sleeve. "Come on. You do this later. They're in the middle of something here."

Sasuke swallowed when Naruto's incredibly wide eyes locked on him. His stomach curled pleasantly at the sight of his lover who had left him unceremoniously the day before. He couldn't find it in him to reprimand the blond by suddenly barging in their annual meeting despite the members previously startled reaction now morphing into annoyance at the sudden intrusion.

Naruto took a staggering step inside, completely ignoring Ino's plea as he stared at Sasuke, matching everyone's shocked expression. "Y-You.."

"Naruto?" Sasuke stood up from his chair slowly, uncertain of the blonde's action. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto took that as a cue to ran to the raven, pushing the chair from his way as he closed the distance between them, chest touching. "Why are you being like this? Tell me, really."

Sasuke breathed sharply and avoided the narrowed blue-eyes prodding him. He couldn't possibly tell the man that he was beyond frustrated, angry and hurt at the thought that Naruto didn't gave the answer he was hopefully expecting for the past three months. No, Sasuke couldn't be selfish. If Naruto doesn't want to be tied, then he won't force him. But he can throw a slight tantrum on the other hand.

"Sasuke.." Naruto grabbed his both hands and bought them to his chest, squeezing them gently. "Tell me. Honestly."

"Honestly, you can take your leave now." Danzo's voice growled from behind and the two lover's attention were momentarily glued by the interruption. The old man gestured rudely to the other people on the table. "If you are about to do a gay thing, please spare us heterosexuals."

Naruto pulled out a piece of band aid from his wallet, causing Sasuke to quirk a brow. "Here." He crumpled it and threw it at Danzo. "You can shut your bleeding mouth by it."

"YOU—"

"One minute. No—two minutes." Naruto let go of Sasuke and faced the crowd, bowing politely. "I just have to clear something here and then I'll leave. Please..."

Sasuke could almost hear Danzo gritting his teeth angrily as the people begrudgingly waved their palms dismissively, making Naruto beamed at them before turning to the raven again and leveling his hands at his chest once more.

"Sasuke, I need you to tell me."

He couldn't. Sasuke met the blonde's hopeful eyes and out of sheer want, he kissed him desperately. Naruto's left hand slip through his back and pushed him closer. If there was any negative reaction to the sight, he was beyond caring.

"Sasuke.." Naruto panted as they broke apart, tightening his hold. "What's holding you back?"

"You." The answer came immediately and the raven found himself on the brink of panic. Shrugging of Naruto's hand, he grabbed his chin and tilted it upward for another kiss. "I'll accept that you don't want to marry me…I can. If you don't want permanent commitment, I'm perfectly fine with it."

Naruto's calm façade broke into unabashed happiness as soon as Sasuke spoke the word 'marry'. Smiling stupidly, he brushed off the bangs from the man's cheeks. "No, you're not fine with it."

Confusion sat in Sasuke's thoughts as he regarded Naruto's cheeriness. Truth be told, contrary to what he told Danzo about personal matters, he was letting it get to him since he decided to bought a ring for Naruto. He couldn't let the man go, no matter how much he thought of it. Living without Naruto would be living without meaning, something that he hadn't understood before he answered the urge to try Naruto for a date. After their first night out, he craved the man's presence more and more.

Sasuke had loved the blond further than he had imagined. Three months before October and he was already searching for the proper gift for his birthday. It was then as he caught a glimpse of the long shelve for rings that it had occurred to him he really wanted to give Naruto one.

The raven had stood in the middle of the store, imaging what would happen if he marries the blond and what could be out there. And he had experienced sheer happiness just by simply thinking of it.

Three months and he had waited patiently, hopelessly, and agitatedly of Naruto's birthday so he could give it to him. Planning foolishly ahead, he bullied the man into taking two weeks leave as he sees them sailing unto the sunset after Naruto muttered 'Yes, I will marry you'.

Then October 10 came and Sasuke woke up feeling nauseous, gazing at Naruto sleeping and drooling peacefully. In the end, carried away by his nervous butterflies, Sasuke had hastily ordered for a ramen. He carefully put the ring between two fishcakes, barely wrote a note before bolting out of their condo and proceeded praying vehemently through his early meeting.

But Naruto had shattered his delicate plans with his blatant show of heartlessness. He had come to Sasuke's office, yes. Even wearing that goofy expression of his and let the raven cuddled him. He had also crudely ignored Sasuke's sensitively crafted proposal and had continued doing so. And to make the matter worse than it was already, he had left and chose to spend their supposed-to-be dramatic before-honeymoon with Kiba.

Maybe Danzo really had cursed him. Literally.

"Sasuke.." Naruto asked tentatively after the man had gone silent. He frowned at Itachi snickering softly, acting as if he was watching something in his laptop before putting a hand on Sasuke's face fondly. "Sasuke, listen to me."

"You don't have to tell me." Sasuke lips tilt down, looking down at his shoes. "Really, it's fine."

"No, it's not. You stupid stupid man." said Naruto, his bright mood returning. He pulled out something from his pocket and lifted them to Sasuke's eyes. "It's here!"

Sasuke stared at the ring dully to the blonde's shining eyes. His stomach dropped. "Are you giving it back to me?" Pausing, he started stepping away indignantly. "It's yours. I don't need it."

"No, no, no!" Naruto snatched his arm and forcefully put it in his waist. He gave the ring a brief grin before jumping up to embrace the raven almost giddily. Itachi snorted boldly. "I mean it's here! Is this the reason why you're avoiding sex with me-"

Multiple groans emitted, Danzo the loudest, but Naruto turned a deaf ears.

"Because you thought I turned you down?"

Sasuke leaned back just to shoot the ring a disgusted look as if blaming it for his current state. "What else would I think?" he asked, a tint of anger in his tone. "You blatantly refused to acknowledge my proposal. And may I add that it was supposed to be epic."

Smile widening, Naruto gave a chaste kiss to the raven's lips. "I'll tell you, you stupid bastard." He pressed closer and practically put his mouth near Sasuke's ears, making sure no one heard it except them. Itachi and the other people leaned closer absently; even Danzo's disgruntled expression glinted curiously.

"You put the ring in the ramen." Naruto had a hard time keeping his laughter in while Sasuke nodded expectantly. "And I ate the ramen. And the ring too, accidentally. So that's why I hadn't given you an answer because I didn't know you were proposing on my birthday. I thought it was a harmless ramen. And a good one at that."

The raven inclined his neck back to shot Naruto a confused look, a tint of understanding obviously clearing his façade. "Then how?"

Naruto couldn't help it anymore, he burst into uncontrollable laughter. He had to calm himself down for a minute before answering Sasuke with a whisper again. The look on the man's face after hearing it almost sent him rolling on the ground.

"Ew, Naruto..you.." Sasuke had a hard time keeping the disgust from his face. He supported Naruto's body as he continued his fit of giggles, occasionally wheezing for air when it became hard to breath.

Shaking his head, Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto and for the first time in weeks, he smiled truly. "And I was almost ready to plunge into terrifying sulking just because..ugh.."

Naruto kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around him. "Admit it. It's epic."

"Glad I was able to fulfill that part after all."

"Goddammit, what?" A middle age woman stood up from the table, pointing an accusing finger to the hugging figures. "What was that? What did you say blonde? What happened?"

Clicking his tongue, Naruto wriggled his index finger naughtily. "You nosy people. It's between us. Now." He untangled himself from the raven and raised the ring again. "Slip it into my finger and propose properly this time."

Sasuke cast the circular object a dubious look, not really pleased with the idea. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Naruto waggled his brows suggestively followed by evil cackles. "Beside, what's the difference this time? You know you touch it all the time."

"Ew, Naruto." The raven glared but its effect was lost as he matched the blonde's goofy smile, something that he will vehemently deny as being one.

He took the ring from Naruto's hand before dropping on one knee, he raised his head and gazed up at him affectionately. He could feel his heartbeat doubling, almost blocking the cat calls and whistling all around the room. Ino's voice was the loudest as her jumps and squeal resonated. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke offered the ring to the blond.

"Naruto, will you accept my proposal of marriage and spend the rest of your life with me?"

The kiss came first before Naruto finally mouthed 'yes' against his lips.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** So there! Please drop me review and watch out for the multi-chapter NaruSasu story I'm currently working on. And because I couldn't resist Itachi, I just had to write this Omake despite my utter loathing for such.

**OMAKE:**

Itachi tried every way he could think of to snap his lover from the frozen state he walked in an hour ago. He hugged him, kissed him, pinched him, slapped, shook and god forbid anything from knowing, wriggle his butt in front of the blank gaze.

But all he had managed to draw was a scream of fright.

"NARUTO!"

The two men groping each other shamelessly on top of the table snapped back from each other. They looked at him guiltily. Itachi didn't have to guess what caused the spots of wetness on naruto's pants nor the large love bite peeking from his younger brother's neck.

Snarling, he took a menacing step forward and relished in the way Naruto's blue eyes widened in pertrification as he gripped Sasuke's arm tightly. "What have you done?"

"W-What?" The blond squeaked but corrected his slip quickly. "What?"

"What have you done to Kiba?" Itachi cracked his knuckles threateningly. "I lend him to you for two days because you said you need a companion desperately. I handed him to you bouncing and happy now you gave him back in a terrified state! What did you do?"

Sasuke half-frown transformed into one entirely. He looked down at the sheepish blond in his arms. "What happened Naruto?"

"Uhmm.." Naruto pointedly looked at the wall and Itachi's horror deepened when he saw the blond twiddling his fingers nervously. The last time he had seen this version of the blond was when Sasuke went to the office with his hairs uncharastically limp and had mercilessly interrogated Naruto about his missing bottle of gel.

Itachi baited his breath.

"Naruto?" Sasuke prodded softly.

"Kiba was with me when I found out about the ring and you know me when I'm excited..hehehe..so I _might_ have shown him the ring with…you know, nothing can come out of our ass clean except..hahaha. But I think it was clean! Look, it's glinting already and…Sasuke, run!"

**FINISH**


End file.
